Draco Malfoy Needs A Lapdance
by aibylaaattt
Summary: One-shot drabble for Draco Malfoy Post-Birthday Bash. Sexy Smut Tease. Dramione.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these Harry Potter characters. I am grateful that they were invented.

This is entirely new idea to me, it just strike me since it's Draco's birthday. This is a post-birthday present for you all dramione out there. This is really fresh, I got excited. I had finished it without giving up to sleep since it's 2:59 in the morning already. I just tried if my writing works. On with it. xx

* * *

><p><em>Half past eleven O'clock.<em> As he read on his gold casing Vacheron Constantin Tour de I'lle watch, which his Mom gave it to him last year. And he let his arm rest back in the couch he was sitting on. On the other hand was holding a squared-glass, half of it was filled with Firewhiskey.

No, he is not yet drunk. A little bit tipsy, yes. He was drowning his sorrows as he drink up. He couldn't felt more alone in his life than felt today. It's his 31st birthday. Yes, he had a party all going up in the Manor. He was there not entertaining guest but rather entertain himself with firewhiskey in the set up bar in one of the ballroom in the Manor. His mom insisted of having a party for him, inviting all rich and pretty witch-bachelorettes along with those prestigious pureblood family friends the Malfoy's have or shall I say, business partners. He didn't against the party being held up for his day thinking she might as well turn up maybe. Though he was disappointed as the night went on.

Malfoy's have leaped on the other side of the war before it's too late. It was hell a trauma for Draco ever since the war started. Dumbledore, the Manor turned into Voldemort & DeathEaters' headquarters. There wasn't a peace since then, since his father had welcomed Voldemort into his house, gaining him a one lower position in his own home. _Lucius Malfoy, what a shame._

Yes, Draco had thought about his father a shame that time. But he couldn't disrespect Voldemort that would surely fast process the death sentence of his family. He could not risk that, especially his mom. He couldn't let her die in the hands of Voldemort. He loves her, respects her. She showered him with love and protection ever since she laid her eyes on him. Though she was devoted to her husband and so, she bends into his binding & also her son, Draco.

_Enough._ Draco thought as he shakes his head over these useless thoughts. Voldemort's gone. It's been years had passed and it was all well in the Wizarding World. No more epic catastrophe being foreseen. Though there are still rumors or little fuzz buzzing in, that involves him sometimes. He never answers those flying around news about him or his business. He's now the one running their family business while Lucius is on his house-arrest for the rest of his life. That doesn't bother him or his family, Lucius felt remorse of what had happened and is willing to pay his mistakes. The ministry had granted him ten years of in prisonment in Azkaban and the rest of his life at home, giving him limited access only. His mother was grateful to it than his husband would receive worse punishment, she can't take.

His wrist was moving circle as he turned the glass up. The firewhiskey was dancing circle inside the glass, not spilling into his Persian rug. The soft grass like cotton yellow-green loveseat, he was sitting was facing the fireplace of his Flat. It was half-dimmed lit room and he could feel the warm flickers into his skin, placing himself not so far from the fireplace. There was music playing along, solemnly easing his peace. He closes his eyes.

There was a whoosh coming in from the fireplace. He knew someone floo'ed inside this home. He was excited and ecstatic inside. He never let it show outside, he remained calm and his eyes closed.

The sound of the shoes as the Intruder walked out the fireplace. _Definitely a stiletto. Merlin, I have to look at her_. That was Draco thought as he opened his eyes and looked into set of brown eyes. He saw Granger was walking towards him, her eyes not leaving his. He saw her walking slowing or rather swaying slowing? He ventured to look from her face so beautiful, her eyes were almost sparkling from the light and he saw she painted her lips red tonight. _Vixen._ Her hair was in curls laying lamely in her shoulders. Half of her neck was covered by her hair and the other side wasn't, exposing her neck & her delicate skin. She was wearing a red satin with an overlay black-laced corset, hugging her figure and her breast pushing up a bit. Her French red knickers doesn't go unnoticed by him along with her matching garters holding up her silky black stockings. He saw her wearing the black pump shoes. It was Yves Saint Laurent, he sent it to her. He couldn't suppress his smirk that those babies had been put to use and this she was doing. _Merlin. Undeniably sexy vixen has come to wish me happy birthday in late hour. _Draco lips almost broke into smirk. Just seeing Granger dissolved his disappointment he was having all day long.

He remained passive as he looked back into her eyes still looking into him as she walked towards him. Not a minute or so, he saw her started swaying with the music playing. She was graceful and sexy, almost near where Draco was sitting. She turned around and swayed her hips side by side along with the rhythm of song. She was half bending slowly dancing, showing off her cute round arse.

All Draco could do was stared at her. Devouring what she was showing him, this is new. He wouldn't dare blink his eyes; this is a one time show.

As she turned back around as she faced him, Draco's hands started to reach for her. He was amused inside the she let him. She was bending into him, still slowly swaying with the music as Draco was touching her cheeks. As if it was so delicate. He bothered to stand up but she pushed him back. And then she bent her knees into the couch in between Draco's legs. Her right knee was near his groin she is still slowly dancing and swaying up to the beat. Her arms hold against the couch for support. Cornering Draco's face. He never felt threatened. He then moved his face side leaving kissing trail in her arms, but his eyes never lever hers. He was looking at her as her face disappeared from his view, her brunette curls was on his face, smelling the scent of Cherry Blossom, Peach and White jasmine. All in one, she smelled so sweet.

"Happy Birthday Draco", Hermione said with a small soft gutter from her throat. It was so sexy for Draco; he tensed up a bit and continues to spread kisses, now with her hair into her neck. He was so turned on in these turned events, prizing him with a bulging of his cock resting in his groin.

She continued to sway and turned again, putting her feet in his Persian rug. She was swaying slowly, grinding in his lap. With her head pushed back and her curls was into his face again. He knew she felt her hardness by her arse 'cause she let out a slow moan. He let her dance a little more, while he was caressing her sides.

She position herself in front of him, her legs were in either side of his body. She was almost in sitting position dancing in front of him. Teasing the better man in him by grinding back and forth in his affirmatively hard-on cock. He was feeling tight as of the moment and her fingers tracing from his forehead into his nose, pausing in his lips and by that he flicker out his tongue partly wetting her point finger. Now that it started to travel down in to his collar. She had stopped dancing as he prompt her to place in his lap; she was still facing him, which she is sitting in his bludging hard-on wrinkling his slack-pants. He tried to give her breasts kisses on top of her lingerie but he was gently pushed back again. He felt her undoing the buttons of his polo. He never went on against it since she lowered her head to give him trail of light kisses in his neck down to chest. She caressed his chest and looked back into his eyes. She crushed into his lips not moment later. It was frantic and very hungry kiss. Draco returned as much as fury she was kissing him. He felt peaceful to her kisses yet it was like as if their tongues' were at war. He let out a growl from him throat, very manly. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to take her. He untied the strings from the back of her corset, loosening it and completely took it of her. He kissed her neck as she thrown back her head, giving him more access and then pampered her breasts with even attention. She moaned a little louder than before, she was grinding on top of him with her knickers & his pants still on. Draco's hand wandering down her crotch, feeling the warm wetness in her core. He tugged it down, off her. And he caressed her clit, slow circular motion. She moaned in his ears while he was licking in between her breasts. He could feel her wetness from his bare skin and he slid a finger into her. She was grinding against his hands, moaning at the same time. She then, unbutton & unzipped his pants, took to stroke his manhood. He gasped. He was in rhythm pumping his fingers in her while she was moaning wildly and he felt her tensed up. He knew she was about to explode when his fingers were drawn out from her core and then he suddenly thrust up his cock into her. He heard her cry only, his was deaf into his own. They were both moaning wildly in synchronizing as Draco thrust up and down her and so, is she. Her lips were on his again still continued moaning in pleasure. He gently tangled his hands in the tips of her hair and slowly tugged it downward, causing Hermione to throw her head back slightly. In this position, Draco kisses and licks her neck. She was so sweet as he tasted here. He can't hold back. He thrust into her violently faster. She was crying in pleasure and her body almost convulsion into her climax as he pumps on her harder. Together, they cried for pain and pleasure. Together, they climaxed into the height of burning lust, earning cold sweats. They are both gasping for air. He was still attached to her while his head was resting back, while she was resting her forehead in his neck.

"I've received your card. Yes, this is definitely the best birthday sex." Draco said between gasped.

She throws her head back and laughed. "I got sweets waiting in your room." Hermione said with all-knowing smile. Draco gaped at her for a second, when she hit him playfully in the arm. "Come, take me to your bed love." She continued.

And He was so happy to oblige. Standing up kissing her neck, he carried her into his room, still conjoined.


End file.
